A Sunset and Gleaming Turquoise Eyes
by Yzz
Summary: The secret daughter of Yoruichi and Urahara lives alone and enjoys playing soccer with her best friend, Karin. One thing she doesn't mind, though, is defeating some hollows every so often. But, who's this white-haired kid? HitsuXOC I DON'T OWN BLEACH!


**This has a small fight scene in it, but there's a lot of Toshiro fluff. I think it's pretty cute . Heheh.**

* * *

"Karin-chan, you okay?" I asked my dazed friend as we walked down to road from soccer practice. 

Karin didn't seem to notice me, but she suddenly got a look of anger on her face. "Kuso!" she yelled and kicked the soccer ball that was kept in her net. The ball fell out of the net and rolled down the hill that bordered the road.

"Ah! Not good!" Karin cried and chased after the ball. I rolled my yellow eyes and chased after my dark-haired friend.

"Karin-chan, matte!" I called after her. She stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into her. "Oi, what- Huh?" I looked over to the reason she stopped. On the other side of the road stood a white-haired kid that looked around our age. He had stopped the soccer ball with his foot and now kept it in place. He looked familiar.

"This yours?" he asked us. We nodded. "Here. Be more careful next time," the white-haired boy cautioned us as he kicked the ball back to us. Karin caught it and was ready to walk away, but I still gazed in his direction.

"Oi!" I called out to him as he turned to leave. He glanced back at me, "Nani?

I brushed a strand of my blond, short-cut hair out of my face. "My name is Yoruii. Who are you?" I asked confidently.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," he stated flatly. I looked at Karin and we both exchanged confused looks. I was about to shout back a retort, but when I turned back towards him, he was gone.

As Karin and I walked back to my small apartment, Karin was once again in deep thought. Probably about Ichigo... I guess her brother's been missing for a while now. But what about that short guy? Who was he? He looked so familiar...

I shrugged it off as we arrived at my home. "Ja, Karin-chan. See you tomorrow!" I waved at Karin as I walked towards the entrance.

"Ja, Yo-chan."

I sighed as I turned on my living room ceiling light and jumped on the couch. I went to grab the remote when a felt something furry rub against my leg. I looked down to see a black cat rubbing against my leg.

"Okasan! What do you want?" I glared down at the animal.

"Milk!" My mom purred.

"Can't you just get that yourself?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she said flatly and suddenly transformed into a naked full-grown women with dark tinted skin and long, purple hair.

"OKASAN! Why do you always have to change so suddenly!?" I asked, a little taken aback.

My mother opened the fridge and pulled out a milk carton. She took a sip from it and then looked over at me. "You told me to get it myself."

"Yeah, but, you didn't have to transform right that moment!" I stated.

She shrugged.

"Well, anyways, what brings you here?" I sighed, lazily turning on the TV.

My mom, now pulling on clothes, glared at me in fake anger. "I can't just come by to see my daughter every now and then?"

"Otousan was out of milk again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hai," she sweat-dropped.

I laughed. "Okay then, Mom. Tell Dad and everyone else at the shop that I said hi, kay?" I glanced at her without moving my head.

She smirked at me, "Alright, Yo-chan. Sayonara!"

My mother gave a quick wave to me and smile as she walked out the door.

I shook my head and smiled. My parents weren't really parents, I guess, but I still loved them. They were just careless and didn't focus on parenting, but they still cared about me. When they had me thirteen years ago, it was a mistake. They didn't mean for it to happen. So, they looked after me until I was about ten, and that was when I got this apartment. They had a lot going on in their lives, so I didn't want to burden them or anything. I preferred it this way, too. My own place, just mine, and I could still see them whenever I wanted to. I've been an independent person since I was young, so I can handle it.

Incase you're wondering, yes, I am Urahara Yoruii, daughter to Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. My first name derived from my mothers, incase you didn't notice. Them being my parents, I have extremely high spiritual pressure. My reitsu is pretty amazing, and I was trained by my mother at an early age. No, I'm not a Shinigami, but I was formed in the way of ninja. Figures, ne?

My weapons are two daggers, and I can defeat hollows with ease. But, that's just a side job. I focus more on being a thirteen year old girl and playing soccer with my best friend Kurosaki Karin.

Speaking of soccer...

"Who exactly was that boy we saw earlier!?"

"Yo-chan, you ready?" a voice rang through my apartment. I rolled over in my bed and lazily opened my eyes to glance at the clock. 7:15am.

My eyes widened at the sight and I jumped out of bed.

"Yo-chan! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Karin opened my bedroom door to see me pulling on my uniform skirt.

Karin rolled her eyes as I grinned at her. "I should've known. Hurry up, I'll get you some toast."

"Arigato, Karin-chan!" I thanked as Karin walked out my door.

I then ran over to my mirror and brushed my hair. With one last glance at my reflection, I exited my room and walked down the hall into the kitchen. There, Karin was currently spreading butter on my toast. I swiftly appeared in front of her, grabbed my toast and headed for the door.

"Ready, Karin-chan?" I mock-asked as I opened the door.

"Very funny," Karin rolled her eyes and we walked out the door.

As we walked along the streets towards the elementary and junior high school, I sensed something strange.

_A hollow?_

"Yo-chan, this strange feeling again..." Karin whispered.

I nodded. "I'll meet you at the school, I gotta handle something!" I waved to Karin and ran in the direction of the hollow.

As I reached a small park, I saw the hollow. The sky became dark and I saw an icy dragon appear in the sky. I looked down and standing in front of the hollow was the white-haired boy from yesterday. This time, though, he was dressed in...

"Shinigami robes," I whispered. I noticed the white haori he was wearing also. My eyes widened in shock, "He's a captain!?"

The sky began to clear up after the hollow was defeated. The white-haired boy turned around and saw me, but ignored it. He started walking towards me, not paying much mind to me.

"You're a shinigami!?" I blurted out. This managed to stop him right in his tracks.

He turned around to face me again. "How do you know about Shinigami?" he asked.

"Well, seeing how I'm the child of Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi, I think I should know about Shinigami, ne?" I said with an attitude.

The boy gaped at me, speechless.

"Huh? Oh, you didn't know they had a child? Well, I'm there kid, Urahara Yoruii," I grinned, "Anyways, what's your name? You're a captain, ne?"

The boy nodded, "Hai. I'm Hitsugaya Taichou."

My eyes widened. _Now I remember where I've seen him!_

I pointed a finger directly at him. "When I went to Soul Society once, you were there! I remember you! Because, I was like 'Otousan, who's the short kid with the white hair?' "

Hitsugaya's eye twitched and I laughed.

I started walking towards the exit, but I stopped as I reached Hitsugaya. I smiled and reached up a hand to ruffle his hair. He seemed annoyed. I didn't care.

"You have really nice hair, you know?" I smiled as I lifted my hand from his head. He opened his mouth to say something when a bell rang through the area.

"That's the warning bell! I gotta get to school," I said frantically, but before I left, I leaned into Toshiro's face and landed a quick peck on his cheek.

"Ja ne, Toshiro-kun!" I waved to him. Leaving a reddening Shinigami captain, I rushed off in the direction of my school.

After school, I met up with Karin again. Since she's only eleven, I meet up with her at her elementary school.

"Oi, Yo-chan! Where'd you go off to this morning? Get rid of the hollow?" Karin asked.

"Hai! Well, actually..." I tapped my chin, "I didn't. That white-haired kid did. He's a shinigami! His names Toshiro, and he's a captain! Can you believe that!? He looks our age, but I assume he's about 200 years old, but I could care less! He looks around my age..."

I rambled on and on. Karin soon lost interest as we were joined by a few of our, or should I say, her soccer friends. I didn't really like having many friends. Karin was enough, well, and everyone at the shop.

"Well, let's practice!" I finally switched topics as we arrived at the soccer field. The grin on my face soon faded when I noticed that there were already people playing on the field.

"But, we reserved this time slot," one of Karin's friends stated.

"They may be a year older than me, but I don't care! I'm in middle school, too!" I sneered. Karin and I rushed down to the field.

"Oi, what do you guys think you're doing!? We reserved this time to play!" Karin shouted.

The middle schoolers stopped and looked at us. They all laughed.

"Like you kids are really gonna play. We need this to practice! Go practice your foot work at the park or something!" one of them jeered.

"We are for real!" Karin shouted.

"Pssh, stupid little kids!"

"Dumb ass! This is our time to play, so just go find somewhere else to practice," I placed my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell your parents? Stupid 7th grader" he laughed.

Another middle schooler stepped over to his friend.

"How about we have a game? Winner gets the field for good," he suggested.

Despite our disagreeing teammates in the background, Karin and I immediately accepted.

As we were on our way home, I got the feeling of a hollow again, and departed from the group. I found a place to change and pulled on a tight, black suit that covered my body except my arms and back. It was decorated nicely with a green sash tied around the waste. Alas, pulling on a holster around my left thigh, I rushed off towards the hollow.

The hollow wasn't hard. With two slashes from my daggers, it was defeated. I smiled at myself in pride and turned to walk away from the deserted parking garage I was in. As I reached the exit, I could sense another hollow. And another. Then, one more appeared in front of me.

My eyes widened when I realized that it wasn't _just_ a hollow. It was a Menos Grande. I turned my head slightly and looked behind me to see the other hollows. They were two simpler hollows, but I knew that I still had no chance against them.

_Two hollows and a Menos? Kuso! I'm not strong enough to take them all on... but..._

"I gotta try!" I turned and charged at one of the hollows.

It went to head but me, but I quickly jumped on it's head and turned in the air to face it's back. It was a clear shot, and I took it.

Aiming my swords at the hollow, I lunged myself downwards on the back of the hollow. I struck my daggers into it's back and dragged them all the way towards the head. It quickly dispersed.

"Tch, easy!" I grinned and turned to face the other hollow, but, it wasn't there. I frantically looked all over the garage, and I didn't see the Menos either.

I soon felt the Menos from behind me, but when I went to turn away, it was too late.

The Menos struck me in the back and I collapsed on my knees, clutching my stomach. The Menos picked me up in it's hand. I was helpless, and nearly lifeless.

I closed my eyes, feeling sorry for all the things that I never did in my life, but then, I heard a sword slice through the Menos' arm and I fell to the ground in the arms grip.

When I tried to look up at my savior, I could only see a blurry figure dressed in black... with white hair.

"Yoruii? Yoruii?" I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I opened my eyes to see the blurry figure from before, except this time he was much more vivid.

"Toshiro-kun... you saved me?" I meekly asked. I noticed that I was now laying on the ground of the parking garage with Toshiro standing over me.

"Hai. Are you alright? That wound is really bad," he asked with concern highlighting his voice.

I looked over at the bloody wound on my back and smiled.

"No worries! I can fix that easily!" Toshiro looked at me with a bewildered look.

I opened the holster around my thigh and pulled out a pink pill. I popped it into my mouth, and within moments, my wound healed almost completely.

When I looked up at Toshiro, he had a pure look of amazement on his face.

"I'm just full of surprises, ne?" I grinned, "I came up with these things with Otousan."

Toshiro's face went from amazed to a holding a soft smile, and kind-looking, turquoise eyes. Suddenly, it felt awkward. But, knowing me and my personality, I took hold of the situation.

As the sun began to set in the background, I sat up and cupped his cheek with my hand. He went to place his hand on top of mine, but then changed his mind. He turned his head away from me, and his face turned a shade of pink. I frowned at him and pulled my face towards Toshiro's and finally planted a kiss on his soft lips.

At first, Toshiro seemed shocked and didn't want to accept the kiss, but he shook his head slightly and gave in. He placed one hand on the back of my head, running his fingers through my blond hair. I stuck my tongue out slightly, waiting for permission to enter, which Toshiro soon granted me. As I was about to enter my tongue into his mouth, Toshiro slipped his into mine, instead. I smiled into the kiss and then I couldn't help but giggle.

He pulled away from me and cocked an eyebrow. "Nani?"

"N-Nothing," I laughed out and shook my head. I looked back up at him and he held that soft smile of his. His eyes glistened in the sun's setting light. He looked perfect.

I turned and stared downward at the ground. I could feel my cheeks burning, for I think I was staring a bit too long.

Then, I felt a gentle hand lift up my chin. I sent my eyes upwards to look at Toshiro. He leant into me and gave me a gentle kiss. He broke apart after seconds, but remaind nose-close to me. We smiled at eachother as the sun finally set in the background.

* * *

Whatdya think? I thought it was pretty cute . Please review!! 


End file.
